Just Can't Get Enough
by AwesomePecan2
Summary: They say that hunters are drawn to their prey but Gilbert would always claim it was the other way around. Tonight he would not realize how wrong he was and he never would even after it was all over.


**A/N: Inspired by the song **_**Just Can't Get Enough**_** by The Black Eyed Peas, hence the title. Duh. I guess – after listening to them a few days ago after such a long time – I'm also sort of reminded of **_**Club Can't Handle Me**_** by Flo Rida ft. David Guetta, as well as **_**Falling Down**_** by Space Cowboy ft. the Paradiso Girls.**

**XxXxXx**

Just Can't Get Enough

Energy.

Energy and heat and mindless bodies moved in a swarm on the dance floor beneath him from his spot on the indoor balcony. His deep red eyes and silver hair glowed eerily under the green and blue and purple lights flickering from all directions and creating a horrible image out of the figures below.

Gilbert's eyes flickered and snapped all over the field, lips drawn back in a feral, snake-like smirk. He tossed back a shot of green, burning liquor, reveling in the fire it brought as it slid down his throat, pooled at the base of his stomach and caused a delicious burn in an even lower region.

His own heart pounded along with the beat of the music, his blood singing in his ears and fingers twitching with his powerful urge to get up and move and to _hunt_.

A rumble swelled in his chest and escaped his throat; his snake-like cackle going unheard, drowned out by the drive-inducing beat. He rose up in a slow, fluid motion, causing heads to turn instantly and him to throw his head back and cackle madly.

_Yes_. That was what he desired, what he lived for and craved and he could feel the ego he did not deny having grow, settling around his body like a cloak fit for a king. So with the elegance of a hunting lion and the poise of a striking snake, he slowly stalked close to the railing, trailing his fingertips along the cool, smooth steel; he was on the hunt.

They say that hunters are drawn to their prey but Gilbert would always claim it was the other way around. Tonight he would not realize how wrong he was and he never would after it was all over.

His eyes caught a bright flash at the edge of the throng, caught the sight of a lone figure leaning back in the shadows but still in plain sight. A blonde boy looking disheveled but stoic. And just as he always thought, he had chosen his prey. Gilbert leaned dangerously forward over the railing and he watched intently, idly confused as to why the pretty little thing was completely overlooked, but too enamored – and perhaps a little too drunk – to give a damn.

At a glance, the boy stood frozen, but his body swayed minutely, muscles quivering under his pale skin. The muscles in his neck and thighs and arms tensed, waiting, waiting; waiting impatiently. The number was too slow for him, not intoxicating enough. He breathed deeply through his nose, wide eyes scanning and darting around the club almost desperately.

Pale fingers clenched, clenched tightly around the thin glass filled to the brim with hot amber liquid. No one noticed him; no one glanced even once as the blonde stood frigidly, back against the wall; fucking beautiful.

And Gilbert… oh, he had his full attention and he could not move and he could not breathe and it was all he could do to keep from jumping over the balcony, plunging into the crowd and weaving his way through the throng of mindless, _blind_ bodies, only to emerge in front of his prey.

Had he not been watching the restless blonde so closely, he would have thought and assumed he did not want to be there and simply wanted for the stone wall to darken around him and suck him into the void. He would have assumed he did not want to be noticed but Gilbert _knew_ that whatever the blond wanted, he would get.

_This is mega switch-up_

He could feel it; he could feel it rather than hear the music change. The floor rumbled under his feet, quaking through his legs, and it sent another wave of raw, unbridled, powerful, _addictive_ energy running through him. And his breath hitched; his grin threatened to split his face in two when he smirked viciously, his eyes dilating with the heat pooling below his abdomen.

And he could feel himself sigh just as the blonde sighed in relief. Gilbert could _see_ the restrained energy within him flare in his eyes and the sudden change in his demeanor made the excitement in Gilbert grow and consume him in a way he had never felt before; in a way that suffocated him and squeezed his chest and clenched around his heart and, oh! _How. He. Did. Love it_.

The blonde's eyes suddenly glazed and became heavy-lidded, a shudder running up his body. He stepped forward, drawing eyes that filled with sudden desire and he held out a hand for a woman to take and he led her to the floor and he broke.

The music was fast-paced and the base was heavy and the blonde had seemed to have forgotten that he had taken a partner with him. Energy and instinct guided his movements now and everything in the world – the club – suddenly seemed drawn to him.

The mass did not notice the single, raw addition to its body but somehow the crowd was controlled by the boy. They made way as he moved, they gave him partners when he desired, they unconsciously catered and bowed to the very whim of a force they did not know and had ignored up until that point; all except for Gilbert.

A flare of something inexplicable lashed out from within him as he watched the boy lose himself and absently move with a woman in front of him, only for him to abandon her in favor of a man pressing himself behind him. Like a butterfly, he fluttered from one partner to the next in quick succession but Gilbert knew the boy wasn't as easy as he seemed to be and he knew, without a doubt (as he _tap_, _tap_, tapped along to the bass with his blunt nails), that he would have the boy for himself, whether he consented or not.

The blonde swayed his hips, and tossed his head, and danced with himself, lost and free and Gilbert thought he felt himself groan as the fire within him grew until he thought he might burn from the inside.

Then the song ended after an eternity. The boy stood breathless and sated in the center of the throng that suddenly crashed down around him from all sides, consuming the now invisible force that they had unknowingly served to his content.

_I want your lovin' right next to me_

The boy was now lost in the mass but Gilbert could see him as clearly as if he were the only game in the field. Gilbert took a deep breath, grin never faltering as he watched the boy weave his way gracefully through the crowd that ignored him again, as if he were invisible. Or perhaps never existed.

Gilbert hummed in his throat, and the boy stopped at the edge of the mass of energy. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly, slowly turned and he raised his head and eyes up, higher and higher until after-storm oceanic eyes met with rising red fire. And Gilbert hummed under his breath again, stretching up like a sinuous snake, mouth stretching wide across his face as he had finally caught the eyes and hypnotized his prey.

**XxXxXx**

**A/N: Ha-**_**ha**_**! Had this finished before **_**Fields of Glory**_** but I thought it needed a little more editing and stuff.**

**This was another spur of the moment thing so there's no **_**true**_** story behind it, but I feel a sort of fantasy vibe rolling off this thing.**

**I give you my awesome thanks if you are reading this because that means you have survived and endured to the end. And now I will go on and ask that you review, you know the drill right? Criticism would be awesome, definitely, of course. Erm, I guess no flames, too (that's what they're called, right?).**

**Thanks again for putting up with this and hopefully you'll give me good feedback!**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
